The Era Three Rebellion
by Scrub9012
Summary: Steven has finally done it. The Diamond Empire is no more. He knows that there are still some gems that are against this, but he can fix that too! However, little does he know that an ancient Gem Commander wishes to destroy his progress with the help of an old enemy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lost Assets.

The endless reaches of space surrounded the hull of the orange handship. The control bay of the ship remained silent as the intermission from the Diamonds revealed they had taken in an old gem of Pink Diamond's, Spinel. The crew sat in silence as the message played.

"My Fire Opal?" A voice called, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my Pearl?" The Fire Opal responded, stroking her throat gem.

"Is that not that gem we ran into on Homeworld?"

"Yes, she was. I had hoped she would have killed Steven. But it looks like she failed. Typical. Where's my Peridot?"

"I'm right behind you, Fire Opal." A higher pitch voice spoke out. Fire Opal turned around to greet her Pearl and Peridot. Her Peridot stared back, adjusting her orange Limb Enhancers. She was assigned to Yellow Diamond's ship crew before getting assimilated into Fire Opal's flight crew. She owned other gems, of course. Her battalion of Citrines, and Nephrite pilot, her Agates, her Peridot Crew, and of course, her Pearl. Before Era Three, Fire Opal was a commander within Yellow Diamonds Court, helping her Diamond conquer planets in her name. Then, the son of Pink Diamond returned to Homeworld and changed everything. Most gems followed their Diamonds, but, gems like Fire Opal felt angered by this change, and wished to return to Era Two times.

"Intermission from Sodalite, my Fire Opal. Emerald is also requesting your time." A Nephrite spoke.

"Put them on screen." Fire Opal requested. The screen lit up, revealing a white and green gem. The white gem, Sodalite, with a chest gem, and Emerald, with a left eye gem.

"It would seem like our half cooked scheme didn't work, Fire." Sodalite spoke.

"Did she even use that Rejuvenator she found?" Emerald questioned.

"Yes, yes. I am quite aware that that rubber hosed gem failed us. First, Demantoid and Pyrope, now Spinel. Everyone who seems to hate this new Era can't follow through on their plans."

"Intermission from… Earth!" Fire's Pearl spoke.

"It's Pink Diamond!"

"On screen, now!" The Diamond Authority symbol appeared next to the two faces already on the screen. However, instead of Steven, they saw a more familiar face. An orange gem with two small horns on her head.

"Is this Fire Opal's command ship?" She asked

"It is. What does the 'Kindergarten Quartz that could', Jasper, possibly want with me?" Fire responded.

"I hear I'm not the only gem that is disgusted by this 'Era Three' nonsense. I've had a few contact me when I disappeared, even some that have fought the Crystal Gems before. I believe we can truly bring an end to this once and for all." Fire Opal paused for a moment, grinning at the sight before her. One of the most famous gems throughout the galaxy wished to fight alongside her when her own Diamond refused. It intrigued her.

"Jasper, do you have a way off of that planet?" Sodalite cut in, interrupting Fire Opal's thoughts.

"The Warp Pads have been fixed, so I can warp off the world. Where would you like to meet, commanders?"

"Commander?" Fire Opal thought. "I missed that name." She said aloud this time. "Meet us on Yellow Colony Zinx. It's only a planet over from you, I believe the humans named it 'Mars'."

"Understood. Over and out." Jasper grunted, saluting her fellow orange gem as she turned off her communicator.

"Zinx? What is on that abandoned planet that can help us?" Emerald groaned.

"Technology the Yellow Diamond and her Titanite scientists over saw, but abandoned after the war. I remember it vividly. Just meet us there." Fire Opal scolded, closing the feed that connected her to the two. She returned to her chair, pulling up the star maps in order to lock in their coordinates.

"Nephrite." She spoke.

"Yes, captain!" The pilot called back. The stars around them began to stretch along the body of the ship as the Gravity Engine kicked in. In an instant, the ship was gone, making its war towards Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Life is a Little Different These Days

"I can't believe it… A real Rose Quartz!" Steven thought as he stared at gem in his bathtub. He thought that he had healed all of the corrupted gems almost three years ago. However, a newly healed gem stood before him in his own tub.

"Hello!" Steven said with his cheery voice. This seemed to startle the gem, causing her to cling to the wall of the bathroom.

"Where am I? And who are you?!"

"That used to be a loaded question, but now I can say with confidence that I'm Steven Universe!" The pink gem seemed to ignore this, inspecting her face in the mirror, poking at her horns that showed the scars of the Diamonds.

"What happened to me?" She said as she fumbled around, grabbing the plunger next to her. "What is this?!"

"You were corrupted in a Diamond Blast, but, you've just been healed. And… that is a plunger." Steven responded, slowly pushing the plunger away from him. He opened the door, beckoning his new acquaintance to follow him while saying "Let me fill you in on what you've missed."

"Missed?"

"We have some reading material." Steven picks up crude but informational pamphlets that were sitting on his table, waving them in the air. "Available in both English Gem-Gylph. Spanish Translation forthcoming." The gem began to read the papers in front of her, her eyes growing wide as the information began to sink in.

"Era Two and Three… You're a human Diamond hybrid." She began. "What happened to the rest of us?"

"The rest of us?" Steven asked.

"The other Cherry Quartz'." Steven remained silent. Darn, not who he thought she was at all.

"I'll answer all of your questions! But first, we need to get you used to life on Earth. Follow me." The two made their way outside to the beach where Steven's trusted Dondi Supremo sat.

"Watch your head." Steven chuckled as they both entered the vehicle. The engine started with a low hum as it left the sands of the beach, scaring the Quartz. She began to calm when she saw the city in front of her, Little Homeworld.

"We built Little Homeworld close to Beach City to make sure Gems can experience human culture and vice versa. Life is a little different these days." Steven said, glancing at the passenger seat. "We are all safe to explore our dreams." The tires came to a slow halt, allowing the two to exit.

"Welcome to Little Homeworld!" Steven said. "If you step in the Forge, Bismuth can show you around. I'll be right back." Steven jumped high into the air, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. Scrolling through, he found the contact of a certain fusion. Wasting no time, he began to call. After only one ring, the phone call picked up.

"I knew you'd call." The voice laughed on the other end.

"Garnet! We need to go back to the Zoo!"

"For the Rose Quartz'"

"Yes. I think it's time to unbubble them!"

"You won't have to go anywhere." Garnet said.

"What do you mean?."

"Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Nanolathe

The atmosphere of the Red Planet danced across the metal of Fire Opal's handship. Another handship, in the color of White, and a diamond shaped ship followed behind her. The silhouette of gem architect met Fire's eyes as her ship landed.

"Citrines, scout the area. Fire Opal said as she stepped onto the rusted dirt.

"Right away, Commander!" The Citrines began to spin dash around, marking each searched area with a spark from their moves.

"We have found nothing, Commander." One called out.

"Stay on your toes. Sodalite, Emerald. Weapons." Fire Opal grunted as she punched her chest, similar to an ape. Light from her gem encased her hands, leaving two orange, slim gauntlets. Sodalite pulled a white and blue sword from her gem, while Emerald pulled a staff from hers.

"What exactly are we looking for, here?" Emerald said as they entered the darkened facility.

"Yellow Diamond called it a 'Nanolathe'. It's pre-war tech that was supposed to be able to absorb all types of energy, including that of a star's. It was supposed to be a replacement of what we use to energize our society now.

"And what use does it have for us?" Sodalite pondered. Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing three gems in front of them.

"Halt, Fire Opal! We are here to arrest you." A Topaz shouted.

"Not wise." Fire Opal laughed as she lunged towards the gem. In one fatal swing, the gem's form dissipated, allowing her to grab the remaining gem.

"You two do know what I can do with fallen Gems, right?" Fire Opal howled. A socket opened on her gauntlet as she drew the gem towards it. A loud "clack" echoed throughout the hall as it was clamped into place, causing it to glow a yellow light. "I've always admired the abilities of a Topaz." She threw her hand towards them, open palmed. A shockwave emitted from her gauntlet, sending the two accompanying topaz' flying into a wall.

"No witnesses. Shatter them, please." Fire commanded. Sodalite leaped above, striking the two directly on their gems. They began to shriek as their physical forms began to crack. With a final groan of pain, the gems shattered, scattering shards across the hallway.

"Keep their shards." Fire Opal commanded as she bubbled the remaining Topaz. "Jasper better show up before I decide to shatter her as well, or harvest her." As she spoke, the communicator on her hip began to flash the colors of the Diamond Insignia. The communicator opened, revealing Jasper on the other end.

"Where in the stars are you, still on Earth?" Fire Opal shouted.

"Yes, I just recovered from a battle with Steven." Jasper began. "He was a lot stronger than expected without fusing."

"I see. Well, you have exactly thirty minutes to warp here, or else you'll be subjecting to harvesting." The communication cut short, as Jasper presumably began to search for a warp pad. Meanwhile, Fire and her crew began to make their way through the complex, keeping an eye out for anymore attackers on their way. Finally, they found the lab within the center of the facility, lights seemingly left on when it was abandoned. In the center of the room, a small, wire frame wall sat.

"The Nanolathe." Emerald spoke.

"Incomplete, it seems." Sodalite retorted.

"According to the records on HomeWorld, it was eighty percent complete before this entire solar system was viewed as unreliable. We can take this back to my palace and finish it there." Fire Opal interjected.

"Won't it be risky to move to your own facility?" A Citrine called out. Fire sighed, causing her throat gem to glow. A beam began to flow from it, then down her arm and to her gauntlet. A new item appeared in its socket, a Gem Destabilizer.

"Come here, Citrine." Fire grunted. The Citrine stepped forward into arms reach. Fire grabbed her soldier by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"You're out of line. However, this is only the first time you have been, so I'll give you a warning." The Destabilizer activated, sending its energy through her gauntlets and into her incapacitated soldier. The Citrines screams filled the room as her form began to fall apart. In an instant, the screams were gone, leaving only her gem in Fire Opal's hand.

"Take this gem back to the hull and place it in a cell until further notice." Fire grunted, throwing the gem back for someone else to catch.

"How do you suppose we move it?" Sodalite questioned.

"My Peridot crew can handle that with their Enhancers. This Nanolathe needs to be fit to catch the energy of a Diamond." Fire Opal stated.

"From a Diamond, commander?"

"I'll explain on the way. Have my Peridots remove the Nanolathe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Months That Follow

It had been many months since Steven uncorrupted Cherry Quartz. He had begun to develop a new power that he had only seen once before. A Pink Transformation that reminded him too much of his other half. His Gem Half, devoid of emotion and personality. Only raw power. The resurgence of his other half began to plague his dreams. Night after night, he would relive the moments he had on Homeworld while trying to persuade the Diamonds. Then, it would all end with his Gem being ripped from his body. However, the dreams would never continue like he remembered it. He never fused back with his Gem. His gem would always leave him to die while it went on to shatter his loved ones. One by One…

"Why can't I just… move on?" He thought to himself as he woke up from yet another nightmare. "This power is just another new one that I haven't learned how to control yet, just like all of my other powers. Mom could do this too. It was part of her tantrums, I'm sure. It's getting worse, though." Steven's phone began to buzz violently on his nightstand, giving the hybrid quite the fright. He glanced over to its illuminated screen to find that it was his long time friend, Connie.

"Thank goodness, It's Connie!" He thought to himself. "I haven't heard from her in ages." He answered the phone as he walked down the stairs, spouting out a non-schilont "Hey, Connie!" as he made his way to his couch.

"Steven, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Connie said through the microphone.

"I've been okay. I recently quit teaching at Little Homeschool, though. Other than that, I've been fine. How about you? How's college prep?"

"You quit teaching?"

"Yeah."

"But you seemed so passionate about it!" Steven froze at this comment. Connie had no idea what had been going on for the last months. He never said anything to her about teaching since his seventeenth birthday, and that was before he decided to quit.

"I was, but, I just needed some time to myself."

"I understand that…" Connie went silent as the thoughts in her head began to swirl. "Steven, I've been thinking about that day on Homeworld. When White Diamond… removed your Gem…" Steven's body began to glow the all too familiar pink that had haunted his dreams. Connie gasped at the sight of it, but decided to keep going. "I never really asked you if you were okay after that. You were split in two." Steven knew that answer, but didn't want to give it.

"I'm fine. Everything worked out, right?" Steven answered.

"Yes but, you haven't been the same since. Pearl has told me about the… 'Pink Outbursts. It reminds me of what your Gem did on White's Ship"

"Pearl told you about what happened at the Reef?"

"Yes. I've been worried about you, Steven."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. I have it all under control, now. Just like all of my other powers." Steven finished this obvious lie with a slight chuckle, hoping to sell it.

"Steven, I'm not sure of that. I'll be coming by later to see you. See you then. Love you."

"Oh, okay. Love you, too." The phone call ended, leaving Steven alone with his thoughts once more, his pink hue fading away.

"I need to talk to White. Closure. That's it, I need closure." He said to himself. The door to his home burst open, revealing his father, Greg Universe.

"Hey, Stu-Ball. I was heading out of town for some business and wondered if you wanted to come with me." Greg asked.

"Sorry, dad, but I-" Steven paused, thinking about talking to the Diamonds. "Actually, yeah, I'll come with." Greg smiled at this, russling Steven's curly hair as they made their way to the van, catching up on things.

"Your hair is growing back nicely, Dad"Steven stated.

"If age couldn't kill the locks, I don't think a killer fusion could." Greg laughed. Steven frowned at this comment while he reminisced about that early morning attack. Another reminder that his morals almost got a loved one killed.

"Dad… I'm so sorry about that day when Bluebird attacked you." Steven sighed as the van began to move.

"It's alright, Steven. Wouldn't be the first time a Gem has tried to kill me."

"But we are in a time where that shouldn't be happening!"  
"Unfortunately, not everything changes at the same time, Steven."

"But it should!" The Pink Hue began to return as Steven's thought swirled within his mind. "Is this how Mom felt?"

"I know we didn't get to see that side of her, but it doesn't define her, Steven."

"She wasn't a good person."  
"Steven!"

"I'm just like her…" Greg slammed on the brakes at this remark, the never before seen anger in his eyes met the gaze of Steven's.

"Steven Quartz' Universe!" Greg started. "You are not a bad person, and neither was your mother! You both made mistakes and learned from them, growing as a person. It is what we do to become better!"

"You don't understand." Steven mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said you DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The shockwave from Steven's scream sent the van flying into the nearby telephone pole, shattering windows and metal upon impact. Both passengers were fine, but Steven began to run back to his house while Greg shouted at him to return. Bursting through the door, Steven was stopped by the Crystal Gems.

"Steven, why are you running in the house like that?" Pearl asked.

"I, uh, crashed the van with dad." Steven answered, still in his Pink Form.

"You crashed the van with Greg inside? Steven you know how fragile he is. These Pink Outbursts are getting out of hand."

"It's not an OUTBURST!" The walls of the house shake at this remark, settling after a few moments.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! What is happening to you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Steven began to walk away, quickly being followed by Pearl as she spoke, "Steven, where are you going? We aren't done talk-" A diamond shaped wall stops Pearl in her tracks, leaving her more flustered than she had already been.

"Steven, drop this wall!" She shouted.

"Ah, Pearl! I'm trying. I just need some space, okay? I'll be in my room."

"Not so fast, my dude!" Amethyst proclaimed. "You've gotta tell us what's wrong!"

"It looks like Steven is avoiding a serious discussion about this." Garnet chimed in. The rage in Steven couldn't hold back any longer. The scowl on his face grew as he shouted, "NO, I'M NOT!" Another violent shake rattled the household.

"Steven, you have to calm down and talk to us!" Garnet boomed.

"Just, chill-out, man!" Amethyst cooed.

"We have got to do something about this before someone gets hurt!" Pearl cried. Garnet began to walk over to Steven, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let this power control you." She whispered. "You're better than this."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Steven howled. The shockwave sent cracks through the floor and walls, along with sending Garnet into the other two Crystal Gems. The trio looked up in awe and fear of what was in front of them. It was Steven, but not the Steven they knew. The tears began to swell in Steven's eyes. In one motion, he dashed to the Warp Pad, warping away from the scene he had caused.

"Diamonds. Please. Help me…" He cried to himself. "I don't want this."


End file.
